edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazz
|Image = |aka = Dollface (used once by Sarah in an episode) |Age = 15 |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "Pop Goes The Ed" }} (van Bartonshmeer) (Born July 5, 2003) is a character from the Ed, Edd, n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. In most fanfictions written she's usually paired up with either Double D or Kevin and in some cases, Eddy. In older episodes of the show, she was portrayed as being quite smart, but as of later episodes, she has been played as a stereotypical dumb blonde. This page is for from ANY person's continity! If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Mother: Jolene *Father: Martin *Brother: Jin Kaien *Sister: Amy Plie *Grandfather: Nicholas *Grandmother: Thea *Great Grandfather: Grand Mage Fanfiction *Watch-Eds - She appears in this story as Nazz Spectere, the only female Watch-Ed in the group. *Once an Ed, Always an Ed - In this story, she and the other kids were roleplaying and she chose to be herself. *Me and The Eds - In this storyline by Casimus Prime, she has two older sisters that model. *Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna- In this story by Technomaru. not only is she a reoccuring character but Edna is her cousin and introduced her to the male Eds so she can make friends. She finally sees through Kevin due to a incident involving him breaking Edna's glasses. She is shocked to discover Edna's odd behavior and befriending May Kanker. *The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy- She was possessed by a spirit and it took Grim, the Eds, and Fred Fredburger to free her from the creature, since then Nazz becomes part of Grim's group of friends. She eventually becomes a member of Underfist. * In both Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna and The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy she is portrayed as a otaku (Japanese Anime Fan) and would deny it until Edna revealed it. * in Magic Ed she and Emily have a sleepover *Eds Reunion - The story is set in the future, and in it, Nazz is part of a women's basketball team. *Ed Edd Eddy n Fredrick *Ed Edd n Eddy's Brand New Edventures *In Ed: The Last Airbender, she is supposed to be Katara. So she has a crush on Ed who is Avatar Aang. Eddy is Sokka who is her brother. *In Ed of War, she abandoned the kids to help the Ed's defend against the kids, who were planning to kill the Ed's using lethal force. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Me and The Eds: The Next Generation: She is married to Edd. *Star Eds 64-As Katt Monroe *Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed- the missing Gosei Yellow *the phantom of the ed- nazz breaks up with edd but gets back with him when she realizes the pain they have when they are not together *Ed Hero-A major ally to the heroes, she is Amy's relative and has a fellow crush on Ed. She cannot fight. She is also called a "Heroes Best Friend". Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2 *New Super Ed Bros Wii (Unplayable) *Ed Kart Nazz's Alter Egos *Dr. Nazz *Nazzilla *Mermaid Nazz (Love Under the Sea) *Nazz Rabbot (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Nazz Spectere (Watch Eds) *Gosei-Yellow(Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed) *Miss Freeze {Ed-vengers (Back-up members)} *Sailor Nazz (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Sailor Nazz) *Nazz Webster (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: The Ed-Crow) *Nazz Von Schweets (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Wreck-It Rolf) *Princess Nazz (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Star Eds) *Nazz Albarn (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Soul Eat-Ed) See Also *Sockhead-Blonde Shipping The romantic attraction and relationship between Nazz and Double-D *Jock-Cheerleader Shipping The romantic attraction between Nazz and Kevin. *WoodHaterShipping The belief of a romantic relationship between Nazz and Jonny. *Nazz's Parents Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Female characters Category:Ed-vengers Category:Heroes